onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Lola
The name Lola refers to two characters in One Piece. The first Lola is a zombie created by Dr. Hogback and brought to life by Gecko Moria's Kage Kage no Mi. The shadow animating her is derived from the human captain of the Rolling Pirates the second and original Lola.One Piece Manga - Chapter 475, The name of the person whose shadow is animating Lola the warthog is revealed by the human Risky Bros.. Both Lolas share distinct traits due to being the same person of the same soul. The most prominent trait between them is that they are both extremely ugly females who desperately seek love. Zombie Lola The first Lola introduced is a zombie created by Dr. Hogback's surgical skills and Gecko Moria's Kage Kage no Mi powers. Appearance Lola is a zombie stitched together from the remains of a warthog. She is pinkish in color and dressed in clothes that are a combination of a battle armor wedding dress. Her metallic shoulder pads and corsets that she wears on her wedding dress are golden in color. Lola also possesses a rather large skeletal mouth that contains two large warthog tusks and red lipstick imprinted on the tip. Personality Lola's Zombie is completely and utterly in love with Absalom despite being a zombie. For this, Lola would do anything to marry Absalom, from tricking him to signing a marriage certificate, to pursuing and killing a woman Absalom has his eyes on. Relationships Lola's Zombie is in love with Absalom however her affection is unfortunately one sided. He doesn't love her because she is a rotting animal zombie while he is a living human. Despite this, Lola however pursues after Absalom's affection ever vigorously. While originally wanting to kill Nami, Lola became friends with her when Nami offered to become her friend. Since as far back as the zombie could remember she had no friends, this offer moved the warthog deeply. Though the friendship came about by Nami tricking Lola that she was a man so that Lola wouldn't kill her, the friendship became truly real as the events in Thriller Bark conspired. This friendship was so deep and meaningful that it was inherited by the original Lola when she received back her shadow. Abilities and Powers As a zombie, Lola possesses some great strength that enables her to attack foes that get in her way, and is more durable than a human. In battle, she uses two long katanas. While not exactly a fighting style per say, Lola inherited a form of martial arts from the Lola whose shadow is animating her. These martial arts called Hanayome Bujutsu (Bridal Martial Arts) are basically just a way for her show her affection to one she loves rather than a way to defeat an opponent. The only "attack", per say, of this "fighting style" is Eternal Oath Kiss. Basically, Lola just tries to kiss her love in order to seal a marriage bond between them. This was first seen being used unsuccessfully against Absalom, who blocked every attempt for Lola to kiss him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 451 and Episode 345, The Zombie Lola tries to kiss Absalom in order to marry him. Exclusively in the anime, Lola is seen performing more moves of the Bridal Martial Arts against Absalom. One move is called Eternal Oath Hug. Basically it's just her trying to hug her love in a lovey dovey, if not violent, manner.One Piece Anime - Episode 345, The Zombie Lola tries to hug Absalom lovingly. Another move is Shikai no Himesama Dakko (Eternal Bride Catch) wherein Lola jumps onto her loved one and pins him down in a very suggestive position. From this position, she can attempt to kiss him. If attempting to kiss him normally fails, she can increase the rate of her kisses in a move she calls Sukiari Kiss (Kisses of Love).One Piece Anime - Episode 347, The Zombie Lola tries to kiss Absalom while pinning him down in a very suggestive position. History The zombie, that would be known as Lola, was created three years ago before the current storyline. The original Lola and her crew came to Thriller Bark and were stripped off of their shadows by Gecko Moria. The pirate captain's shadow was then placed inside a large warthog corpse stitched together by Hogback. The zombie Lola was then created and served under Absalom.One Piece Manga - Chapter 477, How the pirate Lola and her crew lost their shadows is explained. When Absalom summoned the General Zombies from their tomb for their attack against the Strawhats, the zombie Lola also arose from her grave.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 451 and Episode 345, The Zombie Lola appears before Absalom. Happy to see Absalom, she tried to trick him into marrying her. Absalom, seeing through her tricks, tried to explain to her why he and her can't be married. He told her that he is a human and she is a rotting zombie warthog thus they couldn't be wed. He also explained to her that he had already found a bride for himself, Nami. Angered by this, Lola decided to hunt down and kill Nami. After searching around Thriller Bark, Lola found Nami in Perona's garden and began attacking her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 453 and Episode 347, The Zombie Lola finds Nami in Perona's garden. After a brief bout with a Inuppe, Lola continued chasing after Nami. When Lola finally caught up with Nami, she about to finally kill her when suddenly Nami revealed that she is actually a gay man in drag whose true name is Namizou.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 454 and Episode 348, Nami tricks the Zombie Lola. Tricked by this lie, Lola decided to not kill Nami. Nami then preceded to say that she supports Lola's love for Absalom. Moved by this, Lola burst into tears and became friends with Nami. After a brief chat with Nami about ways to win Absalom over and the location of the island's treasure, Lola learned that Absalom coming their way. Motivated by their talk, Lola decided to pursue her love. After chasing Absalom for awhile, Lola lost track of him. After some time however, Lola was able find him again. She barged in on the wedding between Absalom and Nami and made it appear that she wanted to kill Nami. However, she was really intending on helping Nami because she saw her as a true friends. She attempts to distract Absalom with an offer of marriage. Absalom shoots her with his bazookas, which enrages Nami into knocking him out. Lola then reveals the truth: that she knew Nami was really a woman. With one gigantic kiss upon an unconscious Absalom, Lola "married" Absalom. She then informed Nami about the current situation on the island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, The Zombie Lola marries Absalom. Later as the zombie watched the Straw Hats battle against Oz and Moria, the shadow implanted in her was recalled by Moria and implanted in himself along with the other shadows he stole. The corpse that was the zombie known as Lola has since then return being an empty lifeless shell.One Piece Manga - Chapter 481, Moria gathers and absorbs all of the shadows animating his zombies with Shadow's Asgard. Human Lola | jva=Aya Hisakawa| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} The second Lola introduced is a female pirate who is the captain of the Rolling Pirates. She is a member of a group of Moria's victims who have banded together, the Thrill Bark Victim's Association. Appearance Arguably the ugliest woman featured in One Piece, the original Lola is a fat woman with short legs. She is incredibly ugly (even in comparison to her zombie) with large lips, one missing tooth and a large face. Her hair is braided into two pigtails that hang down from her head. Personality Lola herself is a woman trying to find love. So far she has proposed 4443 times and each time been turned down. Upon seeing Luffy, she makes it 4444 times she has been turned down when she proposes to him, and then later Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro (twice), Franky, and Brook (twice) to make it 4451''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 483, Lola is rejected by the males of the Straw Hats. . Luckily, she can take rejection quite easily and isn't distraught by this. She is also rather honorable as evidenced when she refused to abandon the Straw Hats, her crew's shining star of hope, even as she was being vaporised by the rising sun. Relationships Crew Lola showed good captain skills by keeping her crew away from the sunlight when light was hitting Thriller Bark. Since her pirate crew has suffered much in the last 3 years together; they are very close to each other. Family Lola's Mother Lola's mother currently resides somewhere in the New World, indicating that she's an extremely powerful pirate, and Lola left a means for the Straw Hat Crew to find her if necessary. Lola shows concern and fondness for her mother and assured the Straw Hats if they ran into trouble, her mother would lend them a hand. Many believe that she may be the final Yonkou, due to how reverently she was spoken of. Other Lola formed a sisterly bond with Nami during the events of the Thriller Bark arc, mostly because of Nami's interaction with her zombie. Through her zombie's actions, the two are now very close and when they finally met up, Nami instantly recognized Lola. Lola likewise, acknowledge a there was something about Nami she recognized, but could not explain why. Lola also called Nami "Namizou" upon her exit from Thriller Bark, despite the fact Nami had told her zombie, not her this fake name. The two have since become good friends with one another. History Cast into a World of Darkness The orginal Lola left the New World and her mother to travel with her crew over into the first half of the Grand Line. During their adventures, they passed through Fishman Island. The Lola then came to Thriller Bark three years ago with her crew. Upon entry to Thriller Bark her shadow and those of her crew were promptly stolen. After having lost their shadows the crew took to wandering the forest along with the many other members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association. While trying to find a way to get their shadows back, Lola and the other victims discovered a major loop hole in Moria's Devil Fruit powers they could exploit. Return to a World of Light After three years of waiting in eternal darkness, the prayers of Lola and the other victims were apparently answered when Luffy and his crew came to Thriller Bark. After Luffy accepted the request of the chairman of the victim's association, Spoil, to get back their shadows, Lola and the other victims were given hope as Luffy and his crew wrecked havoc across Thriller Bark and purified several zombies. While all this was going on, the Thriller Bark Victim's Association had been collecting purified shadows. After several events, Luffy was mislead into the forest by Moria. Lola's crew members, the Risky Bros., luckily found Luffy and lead him to Lola. Meeting Luffy, Lola tried to ask for his hand in marriage but was unfortunately rejected again for 4444th time. Putting aside her marriage plans, Lola, as well as the other victims, thanked Luffy what all he and his crew had done so far in the island as nothing like it had never happened before in the past. They however then told Luffy that things weren't over and had just gotten worse as Moria was now aiding his Special Ranked Zombie, Oz, in his fight against the rest of the Straw Hats. For this, Lola and the other victims decided to give Luffy some help in order to defeat Moria. Lola then demonstrated and explained how Moria's powers could be used against him by inserting a shadow of sword proficient Marine into Luffy. Lola and the other victims then give Luffy all the shadows they had captured.One Piece Manga - Chapter 476, Lola and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association give the captured shadows to Luffy. Surprised by the result of their action of implanting one hundred shadows into Luffy, Lola and the other victims wished Luffy luck in giving Moria a "real nightmare". With Luffy battling Oz and Moria, Lola and the majority of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association decided to help Brook and the Straw Hats who were knocked out by Oz and Moria. With Nami and Usopp who had then joined them, Lola and the other victims witnessed Luffy pummel Oz and Moria with Gomu Gomu no Storm. Overjoyed by this, they decided to come to the aid of a wiped out Luffy. Lola and the other victims' joy however was short lived as Oz decided to rise back up again. Fortunately however, the Straw Hats and Brook were able to muster up their strength and finally defeat Oz by shattering his bones with their combined teamwork.One Piece Manga - Chapter 479, Lola and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association witness Luffy pummel Oz and Moria with Gomu Gomu no Storm. One Piece Manga - Chapter 480, Lola and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association witness Luffy and company finally defeat Oz. With Oz completely unable to move any further, Lola then threatened Moria to give back all of their shadows else he be further pummeled by Luffy and company. Moria however was not intimated and decided to absorb all of his zombies' shadows into himself, including Lola's own shadow. With these, Lola and the rest witness Moria transform into gigantic lizard-like form with immense power. As the other victims saw this monstrosity and realized that there was no more time before morning finally dawned on Thriller Bark, they decided to hide in whatever shade was left. Lola however decided to not seek shelter with the rest of them. Seeing the Straw Hats face off against Moria despite the odds, she decided to stay there and watch them else she'll be ashamed for dragging them into her and the other victims' problem. With some last words to her crew that she'll watch in their place, and some sunlight burning across her face, Lola stayed where she was to witness the battle. Despite the pleas of the other victims and her crew, Lola stood firm as she watched Luffy battle against the monstrosity that was now Moria. She stated to them that whether she'll disintegrate or not, she'll not return back to hiding in the shade. As Luffy delivered some powerful blows onto Moria and made him spew out some Shadows, Lola called out her shadow to come back to her. Luffy also followed Lola's example and called out to his shadow as he delivered one last attack onto Moria. With one last powerful attack from Luffy, Moria spewed out all the shadows he had stolen including Lola's. Just as dawn finally arrived and sunlight engulfed all of Thriller Bark, Lola's and everybody's shadows fortunately returned back to them in the nick of time.One Piece Manga - Chapter 482, Lola calls out for her shadow to return to her. The Tyrant appears With her and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association's shadows returned, Lola, along with Old Man Spoil and the rest of the association, thanked the Straw Hats. In thanks, Lola offered herself to be the bride of any of the male Straw Hats. She was fortunately and expectedly turned down. Despite Moria being defeated, Lola and everybody's celebrations was cut short. She and everybody noticed the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, sitting nearby and receiving orders to eradicate everybody on Thriller Bark. Lola had heard of Kuma's past reputation and strength, and thus tried to tell the rest to stay back. Her efforts were in vain and some of the association's members were defeated by Kuma's Devil Fruit powers.One Piece Manga - Chapter 483, Lola tries to tell everybody to stay back from Kuma. Despite the foe before them, Lola and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association decided to fight against Kuma for their freedom. Zoro however told them to stay back and started fighting against Kuma. As Lola and the rest of the association witnessed Kuma fight with the Straw Hats with more of his powers, they were given an offer by the Shichibukai. He offered that if they and the rest of the Straw Hats surrendered Luffy to him and the World Government, he would allow all of them to live. Lola and everybody else however didn't agree to this offer and responded to Kuma with a loud simultaneous no. In response, Kuma let lose a massive pressurized air attack on all of Thriller Bark.One Piece Manga - Chapter 484, Lola and everybody else refuse Kuma's offer to spare their lives in exchange for Luffy. Kuma's attack devastated the entire island and left almost everyone knocked out by the blast. After some moments of unconsciousness, Lola and those knocked out recovered from the attack. Seeing that Kuma wasn't around, Lola and most of the others figured that Kuma mistook that they were all killed in the blast and left.One Piece Manga - Chapter 485, Lola and those knocked out by Kuma's attack recover their senses. Festivities and Farewells with the Saviors After one day of recuperating from all of the excitement, Lola went to the Thousand Sunny to see how her saviors were doing. There she saw that their ship was stacked up with food and treasure. As she was talking with them, she slightly recognized Nami despite not knowing her personally. Lola recognized her from some faint memories experienced from her shadow. Upon Nami realizing who Lola was, Lola was embraced by her and given some treasure from the pirate.One Piece Manga - Chapter 486, Captain Lola recognizes Nami despite not knowing her personally. Lola then went along with the Straw Hats to where the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association was sunbathing, and to where Zoro was being treated by Chopper. Within the sunlit ruins of Thriller Bark's Mast Mansion, Lola and everyone within celebrated with a feast that was accompanied with Brook playing the piano. After two more days of partying, Lola was told by Franky that he had fixed Brook's ship and that she and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association can use it to get off Thriller Bark. Happy about how much more the Straw Hats helped them with this kind gesture, she asked Franky to marry her. He however turned her down saying that since she was a fine gem and he was too super, the match wouldn't be good. As preparations for the Straw Hats next voyage were going underhand and the discussion of Fishman Island was brought up, Lola was then asked by Nami why she and the rest knew so much about the place. Lola explained that before she and her crew landed on Thriller Bark, they had come from the New World through Fishman Island. Seeing that Nami was going to New World, Lola tore a piece of her mother's Biblicard and gave it to Nami. She explained how the piece of paper worked and how it would help Nami in the New World by pointing to where Lola's mother, a famous pirate, was. As Lola explained this to Nami, Luffy took out the Biblicard that Ace gave him and showed it to Lola and the rest. Upon seeing the burnt state that it was in however, Lola and the rest were shocked and were worried by the sight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.50 Chapter 489 and Episode 381, Captain Lola explains how Biblicards work. Despite seeing the shriveled up Biblicard, this did not deter Lola's and the rest of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association's from bidding a happy farewell to their saviors. As the Straw Hats sailed off, Lola thought she saw something move within the fog of the Florian Triangle that was behind Thriller Bark. Despite this phenomenon, Lola decided that it didn't matter anyway as she and her companions decided then that they'll never return to such a dark place again.One Piece Manga - Chapter 490, Captain Lola sees something move in the fog as she bids the Straw Hats farewell. References External Links *Warthog - Wikipedia article about warthogs *Bride - Wikipedia article about brides in general *Marriage - Wikipedia article about marriage Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Female Category:Zombie Category:Human